Pokemon Behind the Truth and Ideal: A Black and White Saga, Part 1
by CrymsonShokwave
Summary: Crymson (my OC) travels through the Unova Region to become the Unova Champion. Yet a group of trainers called Team Plasma are on a mission to liberate Pokemon. As Crymson's journey gets down to the wire, she faces misunderstandings, truths, and a backstory to a certain King whom she is chasing after to desecrate his plans of seperating Pokemon from humans.
1. Prolouge

Prelouge: What Awaits Beyond

I kept on wondering to this day, no, I kept on wondering everyday on why I'm existing. I watched as my 'father' walked down the aisle towards the throne chair, ready to put the crown on my head. He calls for me, amd I accepted his invitation. I don't know if this equation will succeed in this kind of 'liberation'. What is liberation, and why do these creatures, I mean, my friends exist in this world? Their inner voices are confusing, yet I can understand them clearly since I was raised with some, yet no one else can hear them. I strided my steps towards the chair, closing my eyes as I looked back to my past as a little kid with my friends. Why was I abandoned in the first place? As I knelt down to accept the crown, everybody: the Sages, and my 'sisters' were watching me as I became their king. I now have a goal for my people, but mainly to free my friends from their struggle and pain. But, am I actually that capable enough to free them?

(Each chapter will be done in about 2-3 days, depending if I am busy or not, so bear with me.)

Hello, everyone. This is CrymsonShokwave here, making my very first fanfic. In this FanFic, there is only one OC in this story, which is my OC, Crymson. Here is the list of charactera you will be seeing:

Crymson - A four (about to be five) time interregional champion, which Cheren and Bianca never know about. She is an outgoing and kind trainer with a hecka full of determination. She can be a bit stubborn, but is willing to get the job done. She is even there for her friends whenever they are in need. She wears a black tank top, black bellbottom jeans, black gloves, black hat, black shoes with a red trim, black choker, and her signature red sash around her waist. Has light skin, red hair and red eyes. Her first Pokemon is an Oshawott, nicknames Muji.

Cheren - Serious, well mannered, yet sometimes rude. His goal in his journey is to be the strongest of the strong, but faces many questions about it. He may be rash and rude, but he is there for his friends for advice. His first Pokemon is a Snivy.

Bianca - Kind, clumsy, a bit of a slowpoke at somw point. She sometimes says she is weak, but says that every Pokemon did their best in battle. She is a very close friend of Crymson. Her first Pokemon is a Tepig.

N - A mysterious trainer that walked up to Crymson's Oshawott after Team Plasma's speech, saying that he can hear his 'inner voice'. Secrets are hidden beyond him, but he seems a bit of interest in Crymson. Who is he?

Ghetsis - Somethng about him seems to give Crymson an uncomfortable feeling within her. More of a shiver of rage. Why?

Team Plasma - An organization bent on trying to seperate Pokemon from Humans to make a world a better place for them. Is it actually their motive, or is there something behind the whole plan?

_(Note: I do not own the Pokemon Franchise. Only my OC I own. This is built around Crymson's point of view, so there might be some language and some romance, so bear with me. Thank you in advance. n.n)_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's 8 o'clock in the morning, autmun leaves are dancing and decending in a twirling figure through the gentle breeze in Nuvema Town. I watched as a flock of bird Pokemon are flying towards the northeastern direction through my second story bedroom window, then catching in the corner of my eye the door to the Lab opened. Walking down the tan pathway to my house is the Pokemon Professor named Juniper, holding what appears to be a box wrapped in blue wrapping paper with a green ribbon. The Professor approached the door, knocking three times. "Oh, that must be her!" My mom's voice echoed up through the stairs as she made her way to the door to retrieve the box.

"Hmm, so the Pokemon are in the box, huh?" I said to myself, turning away from the window to wait for my mom. Let me introduce myself. My name is Crymson, and I just recently moved here three days ago after I mastered the Sinnoh league five days prior to. Today is a big day, because not only I turn 15 years old, but I am now on a new journey to master the Unova Region and become the fifth interregional Champion. Let's just say I am pretty psyched about this. I heard my mom's footsteps getting louder and louder as she ascends the stairs with the box she retrieved from the Professor.

"Hello there, sweetie! Happy Birthday from both me and Professor Juniper!" My mom beamed a sunny smile at me. "Are you ready for another adventure and meet new Pokemon? I bet the Unova Champion is pretty strong, even as strong as Cynthia from the Sinnoh Region." My mom has watched every League Tournament when I was at every Pokemon League from the Kanto to the Sinnoh Region, cheering on for me. She was even in my shoes once upon a time, catching Pokemon, battle Trainers, recieving Badges and beating the Pokemon League. She even told me stories about her journeys by showing me pictures of her when she was about my age. Since then, I wanted to be just like her, and to this day, I owe her a lot for being my inspiration.

I walked up to my mom and grab a hold of the box and place it on a small table in the middle of my room. "You bet I am." A breath of excitment seemed to have escaped from my lips. I walked up to my mom and gave her a huge hug, as I know that she would wrap her arms around me. "Thank you, mom. I wouldn't made it this far if it weren't for you being my inspiration to become a Champion. I owe you a lot!" I smiled and laughed a little.

"Awww, you're welcome, Crymmy. I am glad I am your inspiration. But right now, you and your friends are now going on a new journey together." She pressed her index finger against her chin. "Speaking of friends, I hope Cheren and Bianca arrive soon." She pondered, referring to my two close friends that I have known since I was about five years old. Just when my mom was about to head back down stairs, she was startled by a tall, black haired, well dressed male about my age, standing near the stairway. That happened to be Cheren. "Oh, Cheren. I didn't expect you to come here so quietly." My mom put her hands over her chest.

Cheren adjusted his glasses, glimmered through the light coming from the window. "My dearest apologies, ma'am." He had to say. Cheren and I, in the beginning, had a little bit of rocky start when we met, discussing about which Pokemon is the best. Bianca happened to come up with a solution to our problem, resulting in us becoming close friends. I notice Cheren eyeing me through his glimmering glasses, with not an expression changing. "Happy Birthday, Crymson." He said, but caught in the corner of his eye the sight of the blue box I got from the Professor. "I see you've just recieved that box containing the Pokemon from the Professor, correct?" He eyed back at me.

I nodded. "Yep, it is. I am glad I happen to recieve the Pokemon to me as a present. But I am not going to open it until both you and Bianca arrive so we can decide." I noted, then I turned to look out through my window, searching for Bianca. "Speaking of Bianca, I hope she arrives. I really don't want to start without her, she will get left behind." For as long as I can remember, Bianca was somewhat of a Slowpoke when it comes to big events like today. But she manages to arrive even when she is only a few seconds late.

I can hear Cheren sigh from behind me. Just by the sound of his sigh, it wasn't a happy one.. "Bianca's her usual..." For as long as I have known Cheren, he is somewhat of an impatient person when it comes to Bianca being somewhat late. "Knowing her, since who knows when, she'll be late as always. Why would someone end up being late on an important day line this. That slowpoke." He started to tap his foot as I heard.

_"Cheren..."_ I thought to myself with a small, quiet growl. His words, they are like a very sharp and long sword as it pierced through me. Yeah, it hurt, for a while, but I let it go. It was quiet for a few minutes until we heard the door closed quickly, and footsteps coming up through the stairs. We turned to see Bianca clutching the stair rail trying to catch her breath.

"Hello, Crymson's mom. Hey Crymson and Cheren." She took a moment to catch her breath before she stood up and walked to Cheren. "I'm so sorry, I know I'm late again..." She looked down to the floor with a sad look. "I hope I didn't miss my chance to pick out a Pokemon. I was really looki.g forward to this journey that I haven't been able to pack up beforehand."

Cheren facepalmed. "Bianca, for the past ten years since I've known you, you have been nothing but a slowpoke. You know today is the day that we get our Pokemon we recieved from the Professor. And you weren't prepared in the first place? If you are always late for anything, what's the sense of being a trainer?" By the tone to Cheren's voice, it sounds like he is belittling her. Bianca's head snapped up as she felt surprised to hear what he said. I can see some tears started to weld up from the corner of her eyes.

"Cheren, I said I am sorry!" She whined. "Even though I arrived here a few seconds late, but I really did manage to put a lot of effort into coming over here as fast as I can. Don't you agree, Crymson?" She eyed me, showing puppy dog face as if she wanted me to agree with her. But I just couldn't say no to her, so I walked up to her side to aide her on her side of the argument.

"Of course I do, Bianca." I spoke up before I turned to eye Cheren, sternly. "Cheren, you may argue and get irritated so easily about Bianca always arriving a few seconds late, or being as quick as possible, but give her a break, will you? Bianca really her best to be here soon as possible for all three of us to choose our Pokemon. Can you please just tone down your mood a bit, okay?" I smiled to Bianca a a little laugh before she joined in.

Cheren lowered his head nod, and then sighed in an agreement. "Yeah, I guess I was a little bit hard on her" He then raised his head, eyeing Bianca apologetically. "Sorry about my actions, Bianca. I will try to be a lot more nicer next time." Cheren said to Bianca with a slight smile. "So shall we begin?" He said, staring at the box.

"Well, I will leave you three alone. I wonder what kind of Pokemon are in that box. Well, have fun you three!" My mom said as she picked up my basket full of dirty laundry before heading down the stairs. I smiled at her as she walked out before turning my attention to my friends. I can see in their eyes that they are very anticipated about what kind of Pokemon we are going to see for the first time. I, myself, is also anticipated.

Bianca eyed me first with a huge smile. "So where are the Pokemon? Since the Professor brought the box containing the Pokemon here, I think Crymson should get the first pick. It is her birthday after all." Bianca said. Just by looking at her, she felt so excited. "I wonder what kind of Pokemon are in there!" She put her hands, balled up into fists, up against her chest. "This wait is driving me to the point where I am about to open it myself." She turned to me and waved a hand to me. "I-I'm just kidding, Crymson." She laughed.

"Bianca, we have to be patient. No sense in rushing things." Cheren sighed and adjusted his glassed, but nodded in agreement. "Although, I agree with her. I'm highly sure the Pokemon are dying to meet us." He said to me, showing a slight smile.. "Well, Crymson? Care to do the honors of taking the first step of our journey? Like Bianca said, it is your birthday after all." He walked to the left side of the little table.

I lowered my head with a smile, then raised it back up before I walked in between the two. "With pleasure, my friends. Whatever Pokemon is in that box will be our partner in our journey. Lwt's do this." My anticipation is starting to boil as I reached out for the box. But I noticed a little note attached to the ribbon written by the Professor herself. Picking up the note, I read what it said to Bianca and Cheren. It reads:

_-I've delievered these three Pokemon to you with this letter. you and your friends should get together and choose amongst yourselves._

_My regards! - Juniper_

I set the note down and looked at the box. "Oooh, open it, open it!" Bianca jumped excitedly. I looked at the corner of my eyes to see Bianca and Cheren, awaiting my move to remove the lid. Heh, I was excited myself, but I kept myself in control. I reached out and pulled the ribbon loose and removed the lid, showing three PokeBalls each containing an individual Pokemon inside. I places the box with the PokeBalls inside on the floor, kneeling down before I spoke to them. "Okay, you three. It is time to introduce yourselves!" The three PokeBalls popped open as the three Pokemon went onto the little table one by one.

"Snivy, Sni..." First came out was a bipedal, Grass-Type snake named Snivy. The little snake Pokemon crossed its arms on its chest as if he is waiting to be picked. Judging by his demenor, he looks pretty serious, and looking at him reminds me of Cheren, or is just like Cheren. Snivy veered at my direction, but looked away for one quick second and stared at Cheren. Okay, maybe that Pokemon is not what I'm looking for.

"Teeeeeepig!" A cute, and cheerful little Fire-Type pig named Tepig came out, wiggling its ears as if he is the type to be a little bit playful. He sat down and grabbed its tail, fidgeting around with it, but caught my gaze. I looked back at Tepig for a moment before seeing him being a little more focused on playing with his tail. He looked up at Bianca and gave her a very cute smile, which made Bianca squeal. Well, option two is a no go.

And last, but definetly not least, a little Water-Type otter Pokemon, called Oshawott. He stood in the middle between Snivy and Tepig, puffing out his chest a little, but curiously looking around my room. The little otter called turned to my direction and gave me a smiled. "Osha, Oshawott!" He beamed a smile and waved his arm as if he was trying to say hello to me. I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Hah hah! It seems like you have an interest in me, huh?" I knelt down to Oshawott's level. To tell you the truth, I have never met a Pokemon that would have a sudden interest in me before I met a Pokemon partner. I see him thrusted his arm up into the air as if he was giving me an answer yes. I stood up straight, now that I have made my decision on a partner to choose for my journey. "Alright, it's settled, then. I guess I will pick Oshawott as my partner." I answered. Oshawott jumped towards me, and luckily I managed to grab him just him time hefore falling to the floor. On the other hand, it'll be a while for me to think of a nickname for him. Yeah, I do nickname my Pokemon.

"Alright," Bianca stepped forward to the little Tepig. "I will choose this cute little Tepig." She picked Tepig up and hugged him. "And Cheren will get that Snivy." She chose for him.

Cheren snapped his head up to Bianca with his eyes a little bit wide. "Bianca! Why are YOU the one picking out a Pokemon for me!?" He argued a little, but took a little breath for a second. "Well, I guess it is fine by me, since I wanted to get Snivy from the start. Alright, I will take the Snivy." He eyed the serious Snivy, which was looking back at him with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Awesome!" Bianca jumped with holding her new partner in her arms. "Well, now that everyone has a Pokemon..." She stopped for a moments when a lightbulb has appeared above her head. "Hey, I know! Why don't we have a Pokemon battle! This'll be a great chance to get use to our Pokemon. What do you think, can we?" Bianca said. Me and Charen both looked at each other skeptically.

"Huh?" Me and Cheren both said, eyeing back at Bianca, but Cheren spoke first before I began to speak. "Bianca, you know our Pokemon are still a bit weak. But what's the sense of having a Pokemon battle in this room? Not to mention, Crymson's room. Don't you think it is a bit reckless?" He readjusted his glasses as he waited for an answer from Bianca.

"Cheren is right." I finally spoken up. "What if our Pokemon ends up bumping into or hit anything that might break like my TV or my computer. Or destrying all of my valuables in the process?" I was referring to my hand crafted Pokemon figurines made by my mom and my family back in the Kanto Region, and my pictures of my in different Regions. "It would be best if we do it outside, just to be a lot more safe."

"Guys," Bianca protested. "It'll be fine!. These little Pokemon might be a little bit weak, but in order to make them stronger, a little Pokemon battle won't hurt them." She turned to me, waiting for my reply. "Well, Crymson? Can you have a Pokemon battle with me and my little Tepig?" She hold her Pokemon up to her face and gave out a sunny smile. "Pleeeeeeeeease?"

"Well," I spoke. "As much as I don't want to ruin my room, but what the hey! What's so bad about a Pokemon battle." I extended my hand out and pointed at Bianca. "Bianca, I accept your challenge! But I must warn you that I won't go easy on you. But, I am going to rock this battle with anticipation!" I bellowed out my catchphrase.

"You guys..." I could have sworn I heard Cheren saying that under his breath. But me and Bianca ignored it. "Didn't say I warned you, but I will he the refferee of this battle. Just don't go overboard." He said to the both of us as we take our sides opposing each other with our Pokemon taking their sides as well.

"Alrighty, then! Let's do our best, Tepig!" Bianca called to her Tepig. Once Cheren made the signale for the battle to begin, Bianca made her first move. "Alright, Tepig. Go and use Tail Whip!" She commanded. Her Tepig ran to Oshawott and twisted himself. He directly hit Oshawott with its tail, sending him flying to my desk and knocking over my laptop.

I turned to see Oshawott. "You okay, Oshawott?" I said while he stood up. He was about to attack Tepig next until he noticed my laptop is knocked over. Oshawott went to it and stood it up right, then placing it back to where it originally was. Wow, I never noticed I have a Pokemon that cleans up after itself. Well, no time for that, it is my turn to attack! "Alright, Oshawott. Use Tackle, now!" I thrusted my hand forward as my command to Oshawott. My Pokemon jumped off of my desk and rammed Tepig to the shelf of my knick-knacks and photos. I didn't notice the stuff falling down.

"Hey! You hurt my little Tepig! I'm not letting you do that again! Tepig, Tackle now!" Bianca yelled as her Tepig got up and quickly rammed my Oshawott towards my old Playstation 2 game system. "Good job, Tepig!" Bianca cheered.

A drop of sweat went down my face. _"Man, I need to pull myself together and keep going. Otherwise, who knows what will happen to Oshawott..."_ I thought to myself, but I showed her my signature determined smile. "I will not accept defeat that easily! The battle has just begun!" I shouted as our battle went on for a few more minutes. "Hang in there, Oshawott, don't give up!" I noticed my Oshawott is starting to stagger a bit, even breathing heavily. As well as Bianca's Tepig, they are almost out of energy.

"Oh...I hope I am not making a mess of things?" Bianca scratched her head a bit, feeling a bit uneasy about the outcome of the battle so far. "Even though I don't do well at this, but I got to keep going!" She balled up her fists and held her head high. "Come on, Tepig, Tackle!" Her Tepig staggered for a moment, but maintained its stance as he rammed my Oshawott, knocking him down to the floor.

"Oshawott!" I yelled. Is this the end of my first battle!?

**(Alright, Chapter One is done! Tell me what you think of it. Chapter two is in progress now. ^u^ ~CS)**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stood still and in awe, seeing my Pokemon, Oshawott, lying face first on the floor. My heart poud fast and hard against my chest as the anticipation in me is boiling to know if Oshawott can still battle. Is this it for me? Am I about to lose my first battle with my first Pokemon? I thought to myself. I waited for a while before I spoke. "Did he faint?"

Cheten observed my Pokemon for a moment. "Hmm, I beg to differ." As soon as he said that, I heard my Oshawott grunting as he started getting up. He got up pretty slowly, though he stagger for a bit, but he stood up tall while he pant. "Well, seems like he still has some fighting spirit left in him. Some Pokemon he is." Cheren complimented.

I smiled at my Oshawott. He seems very determine, like me when it comes to battling. I adjusted my hat down a bit before I make ky final move. I am no lt going to back down on this, I must keep going! "Alright, Bianca. I hope you are ready beacause I am going this really quick! I hope you are ready Oshawott." I said, seeing Oshawott bracing himself.

"Brace yourself, Tepig. We will end this battle with just one more move! Let's see who wins, Crymson!" Bianca adjusted her hat, and her Tepig bracing himself as well. As a few seconds past by, we thrusted out arms out together with a command. "Tackle!" Our Pokemon ran towards each other, directly hit against each other. The two are knocked back to their sides. "Oh no!" We both said again. Everything went quiet while our Pokemon lie flat on the floor, then started standing up while wincing in pain and breathing heavily.

"Great job, Tepig!" Bianca said. "Oshawott is almost out, so lets take him down with Tackle!" Her Tepig only took a step forward as he was aboug to charge at Oshawott, but he happened to spot. He winced for a moment until he fell down, showing swirl patterns on his eyes. "Tepig!" Bianca walked to her Pokemon, now notice that Tepig fainted.

"Hmm, I guess Bianca's Tepig is unable to battle. Seems like Crymson and Oshawott are the victors." Cheren said, adjusting his glasses again. He turned to me with a slight smile. "Amazing job, Crymson."

"I agree. But regardless of the Pokemon, they really did their best. Right, Tepig?" Bianca said to her Pokemon, which in return got a little nod in agreement before turning to me. "But, phew, Crymson! You sure are going to one heck of a trainer. Of course, that's how I feel anyway." Bianca laughed.

"Thank you, Bianca. And to be honest, that was a great Pokemon battle. Our Pokemon really did gave it their all until the end. Heck, they didn't seem to be in much of a wreck at all." I said, laughing. I looked through the corner of my eye to see Cheren crossing his arms across his chest. I raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter, Cheren?"

"I wouldn't say the same to your room, though, Crymson." He eyed me, adjusting his glasses. "Apparently during the battle, both of you seem to be a bit oblivious as to what your Pokemon was causing."

Bianca looked at Cheren as she picked up her Tepig. "Huh? What do you mean, Cheren. Look, our Pokemon didn't have a single scratch!" Bianca protested.

Cheren glared at her and raised a hand out. "Why don't you look around and see what a disaster Crymson's bedroom is!" As soon as he said that, me and Bianca looked everywhere around my room. My bed is messy, my knick knacks are on the ground, flat screen TV is tipped down, papers everywhere and just one vase broken. My what a huge mess! Me and Bianca stared back at each other.

"WHOA!" We said, but didn't pay attention to Cheren falling down. Bianca stood up, still holding her Tepig. "Wow! Our Pokemon are so mind-blowing! And to think they are this small, they made such a huge mess!" She looked at Tepig for a second, looked back up and surveyed my room. "But then again, sorry about room." She really does seem apologetic about messing up the room. I just smiled, which I accepted her apology.

Cheren stood up and readjusted his glasses and clothes, and looked at Bianca. "Well, seems like there os nothing to be done with you, is there. But," Cheren grabbed his backpack and took out a Potion, then walked to Bianca. "Your Tepig needs healing." He sprayed the Potion onto Tepig, regaining his energy back to full. He turned around and went to me. "Of course, Crymson's Oshawott needs to be healed as well." He sprayed some on my Pokemon. Well, I wish I could've used my prize winning hand grown Sitrus Berries, I'll let it slide for now. Me and Cjeren noticed Bianca bounding.

"Hey, guys! I know, how about you two have a Pokemon battle. Now that Crymson fights like a pro, you won't be able to make the same screwup as I did!" Bianca smiled. Wait, me? A pro? I thought. Well, I have been a pro in Pokemon battles, just not in my own room. Heck, I am even a four time interregional Champion, which I never told them that. But aside from that, a battle with Cheren doesn't sound like a bad idea.

"W-well, of course..." Cheren said, adjusting his glasses. "And on top of my knowledge, I won't have to worry about messing up Crymson's room. And most importantly, only the two of you battling and enjoying it wouldn't be fair at all." He turned to me and raised his hand up, pointing at me. "So...I challenged you for my first battle." His Snivy went in front of him. "Alright, Snivy. Time to show them your power!"

"Alright, you're on!" I said. But for some reason, I have this funny feeling that I won't like battling Cheren from here on out. I get to my battle pose. "Oshawott, let's go!" My Pokemon stood opposed to Cheren's Snivy. "Oshawott, use tackle, now!" Oshawott ran to Snivy and rammed him down. But this time, his Snivy didn't went flying towards anything around us. Just backflipped back on the floor, a foot away from Cheren. Well, at least Oshawott is more careful than before.

Cheren adjusted his glasses. "Finally...I have become a full-fledged Trainer...It all starts here! Snivy, Tackle!" His Snivy stood up and rammed my Oshawott down in front of me. I really don't like the look of this, not one bit. Cheren's pride in himself becoming a Pokemon Trainer is overwhelming. But I am not going to let that get in the way of me.

"Well, then. I guess I will take this battle up a knotch. Oshawott, tackle again!" My Oshawott got up again as he ran and rammed Snivy down, knocking him onto the floor. Wow, that must've been a critical hit! "Awesome, we sure got this, Oshawott!" I cheered, as well as my Pokemon.

"Hmph, this battle is not over yet. This is the moment I've been studying for! Snivy, Tackle at full power!" Cheren commanded as his Pokemon got up and rammed my Pokemon down. Darn, that might've been a critical hit as well. Cheren adjusted his glasses. "I shall be the victor here..." He paused and looked at Oshawott. "Or so I begged to differ again."

I saw my Oshawott starting to stand up slowly, and glared at his opponent, Snivy, with intensifying anger. I smiled and tipped my hat down as I made a command for my Oshawott. "Alright, Oshawott, time to end this battle! Full power Tackle!" My Pokemon staggered a bit but managed to regain his balanced as he rammed Snivy down as a direct hit, fainting him in front of Cheren.

Cheren became disappointed at first from his first lost, but he took a short breath before speaking. "I may have come away from my first Pokemon battle as a failure, but..." I can see a glare on his glasses as he raised his head up. "I've finally became a Trainer." He said, raising his fist. He looked around my room and eyed me. "And yet, I suppose we should apologize to your mom for the condition your room is at now. Cheren turned to look at Bianca for an agreement.

"Yeah, me too. I should've been more careful at the start. Let's go apologize, Cheren." As soon as Bianca turned to walk over to the stairs, we all saw my mom coming up with my basket of clean laundry. Bianca flustered for a bit before bowing. "E-erm...w-we're sorry for the mess we made. We will clean it up for you."

Cheren adjusted his glasses. "It was, apparently, our carelessness that got the better of us. We will make sure the room is spotless in no time." He bowed along with Bianca. "If you are angry with us, we will take the punishment."

"Mad? Oh heaven's, no worries. I understand that it is your first time in a Pokemon battle. It is always messy at first." All of us sighed in relief after what my mom replied. "I bet you three were having a Pokemon battle, I suppose." The three of us nodded yes. "Well, no worries. I will clean ot up later. At least it'll give me something to do. That reminds me, you better be heading off the the lab now." Our head shot up. I was the one that made a face palm. Darn, we haven't got to the lab yet.

"Oh yes, ma'am! Thank you for reminding us. I guess we should be heading over the lab, guys. I will be waiting over there. See ya." Cheren said, returning his Snivy to its Poke Ball before making his way down the stairs.

"Cheren is right. But first I have to head back home for a moment to get a few more things for the journey. I'll meet you and Cheren at thr lab, Crymson." Bianca said. She waved at me and turned to my mom for another bow. "Thank you, Crymson's mom." She lifted herself up, took her Tepig and went downstairs. In the corner of my eye, my mom came to me.

"Crymson," She began. "I bet that Pokemon battle in your room was as lively as ever. Surely it is the first time battling in your room, but it's just like your time back in the Kanto region when you first started." She beamed a skile at me. "Ah, how I remembered the days when I was a Trainer." She was quiet for a moment. "Well, I think you better finish getting ready before you head up to meet the professor at the lab. Make sure to give your Pokemon one of your Sitrus Berries." She set my laundry basket down beside my drawers. "I will be downstairs once you got yourself prepared." My mom walked down to the living room.

"Osha, Oshawott..." I turned to see my Pokemon straightening up my sheets on my bed. He struggled a bit trying ro pull a corner down, but fell down to the floor. Well, I guess this new journey with him will be enjoyable. I walked up to my Sitrus Berry plant that is sitting next to my window and plucked out a good sized berry for Oshawott. I walked over to Oshawott and knelt down with the Sitrus Berry shown on my hand to him.

"Hey, Oshawott. We better be heading towards the lab. Cheren and Bianca are waiting for us there. Here is my prize winning hand grown Sitrus Berry. It'll give you a good boost of energy." I said. My Oshawott got up and took the Sitrus Berry off of my hand, examining it. He took a tiny bite and beamed a smile, then took a few more bites. I went to go open my top drawer to get my gloves. "Now where is my- ah!" I found my signature red sash on top of the laundry. My mom always know I never leave a journey without my sash. I slipped my arms thrpugh my glooves and tied my sash around my waist. My Oshawott came to my side and jumped onto my shoulder. "Alright, let's head out!" I grabbed my backpack before descending down the stairs. I made my way towards to door when I felt a hand touched my shoulder. I turned to see my mom.

"I hope you are not leaving the house without your Xtransciever." My mom said, holding what it looks like a very high-tech watch with black and red on it. I grabbed it and adjust the strap to my left wrist to fit exactly around it. "Better head on to the lab. I bet your friends are waiting for you."

"I know, mom. Thanks." I gave her one last hug. "See ya!" I turned the knob on the door and walked my way outside, shutting the door behind me. I noticed Cheren is waiting for me with his Snivy by his right foot, tapping impatiently. I walked up to him. "Hey, Cheren. Shouldn't you be at the lab by now?" I asked him.

"Well, I noticed that Bianca has been at her home for a while. And I wanted you to make sure she is okay and prepared." Cheren said. I nodded, letting him know I will check up on her. "Okay, I will be waiting by the lab entrance." Cheren waved as he made his way to the lab with his Snivy walking behind him.

"Alright, Oshawott." I said to my Pokemon with my first up halfway. "Let's go check up on Bianca. She should he done by now!" I said, now walking down the dirt pathway. Along the way, a soft, gentle breeze swept through the air as brown and orange leaves fluttered and bird Pokemon flying south. I made it to Bianca's home as I opened the door.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" The booming voice of Bianca's father rattled the ground that it made me fall down, along with Oshawott.

**(Chapter two is now up! Enjoy, and comment on how the story goes. Chapter three will be up!)**


	4. Chapter 3

I fell to the floor after I opened the door to Bianca's home, and her father's voice almost made an earthquake. I picked myself, and held my Oshawott, back up to my feet, eyeing Bianca's father. 'NO, NO, NO, NO, AND DEFINETLY NO!" Her father yelled again. Gosh, he almost gave me a heart attack.

"But...but, I'm..." Bianca stuttered a bit. "I'm a good Trainer, daddy! I got a Pokemon as a gift, my friends are waiting for me at the lab, and I got everything in my bag. I can totally go on an adventure, and can take care of myself!" She whined.

"You are not going out there. You are too young to handle yourself, and are not going on that adventure, young miss!" Her father jabbed his index finger in front of Bianca. I saw Bianca's mother walking towards me.

"I apologize for her dad's outburst. He is just overprotective of her, norhing to worry about. But he was once a Trainer himself back then, and he dealt with a bunch of hardships before I met him. I hope you undertand, Crymson." Bianca's mom put her hand on my shoulder.

"I understand, my mother was the same way when I was little." Actually, my mom was very overprotective of me before I started my journey back in the Kanto region. Even though my mom told me many times to not become a Trainer, but she came to her senses that she can't stop me from exploring different places like she did. Bianca's mom walked back to the kitchen.

"Hmph!" Bianca made a pouty face to her father. "I'll see about that. I can show it you that I can take care of myself!" She turned to walk towards the door, but noticed me and my Oshawott eyeing her while we're standing in front of the doorway, and stopped a few steps in front of me. She lowered her head and tipped her hat down with both her hands, feeling embarressed.

"Bianca," I spoke. "Are you alright?"

Bianca raised her head up, wipping the welded tears that were forming in her eyes. "O-oh...I-I'm fine, Crymson. It's okay. We should be heading to the lab now. And I mean NOW!" Bianca turned me around, facing the door. But before I could say anything, Bianca said, "No time!" and pushed me out of her home and shut the door behind her. "I'm sorry daddy..." I heard her muttering to herself before eyeing me. "E-erm...promise you won't tell anyone about what juat happened in there?" She asked me.

I blinked at few times, staring at her. Sure Bianca's father is so overprotective, heck, even a tiny scratch can make her dad fo balistic. But there has to be a time where Bianca will have to go one her own sooner or later. I gave her a gentle smile and nodded. "Of course, Bianca. Your secret stays between the both of us." I made a guesture, pretending I have a zipper on my lips and zipping them shut with a wink.

"Oh, thank you, Crymson!" Bianca gave me a big hug, almost suffocating me. She released me and pointed to the direction where the lab is. "Cheren might be waiting for us at the lab. Let's get going and meet the professor."

"Right." I nodded. The both of us started darting towards the lab, seeing Cheren waiting impatiently for us near the entrance. He had his arms crossed and his left foot tapping as he saw me and Bianca coming to him. We stopped right near him. Oshawott really had a firm hold of me while I was running.

"What kept you guys so long over there? The professor ia probably waiting for us inside." Cheren said.

"Relax, Cheren. Bianca had to make sure to ge a few more things before she had to leavd for her journey. You know her, she hates not being prepared." I turned and winked at Bianca, making sure Cheren didn't see it. I saw Bianca smile and nodded. "Alright, let's go meet the professor." I walked to the door and opened it, letting Bianca and Cheren go in first before me. All three of us walked forward until we are just about three feet away from the professor. "We're here, sorry to keep you waiting." As soon as I spoke to the professor, she turned to see us with a smile.

"Oh, why hello there!" The professor spoke. "I have been waiting for you young Trainers to be here. But before we can begin, I would like to introduce myself. I am-"

"Ms. Professor Juniper." Cheren interrupted. "We already know your name from the card Crymson recieved feom you earlier with th- OOF!" I elbowed his chest. Really!? He had to interrupt the professor like that!?

"Come, come now, Cheren..." Professor Juniper sighed quietly, putting her arms behing her back. "This not the right time and place to take things so lightly. Remember that today is a very important day for you three, so it is best to behave woth a bit of formality." She smiled.

"Cheren stood ataight back up and adjusted his glasses. "My apologises, Professor Juniper." He held a hand out, a sign to let the professor continue. "You may continue your introduction."

"My pleasure, Cheren," Professor Juniper eyed us. "As you've all heard, I am Professor Juniper. I am now in the process of researching these myserious creatures called Pokemon and finding out how they exist in this world." The professor started pacing until she gazed upon my Pokemon on my shoulder. She examined him carefully and smiled. She stood back and eyed me. "My, my, Crymson. By the look of your Oshawott, it seems you already battled, haven't you?"

"Of course." I answered. "But, unfortunately, it took place in my room. The battle was so intense that it made my room a disaster." I laughed. I heard my Oshawott laughed.

"I see," The professor smiled. "But regarding the first battle, it seems he has grown fond of you." My Oshawott smiled when he heard what she said.

"Yeah, I bet that me and Muji are going to have a one greate adventure." I said.

"Muji?" Cheren, Bianca, and even Professor Juniper were puzzled by that name.

"Muji! That is the name I nicknamed my Oshawott. Pretty neat, huh?" I answered.

"Muji is its name, hmm?" Professor Juniper said. "Why, that is such a unique name for him! But for as to why I gave you three Pokemon is f-"

"For the Pokedex, correct?" Cheren interrupted again.

"A...Pokedex?" Bianca looked at Bianca.

"A Pokedex is a certain device where we record a Pokemon's information throughout our journey." I answered.

"My, my, I am atonished Cheren and Crymson. You have been studying extensivepy, haven't you?" Me and Cheren nodded to the professor's question. But, to me, I have experience handling the Pokedex in my previous journeys. But I will follow along with learning for Cheren and Bianca'sake. "But, let me explain everything from the beginning, for everyone's sake." We watched Professor turned and walked over to the table, grabbing a small, rectangular device. She then turned back to us.

"That's a Pokedex?" Bianca asked.

"Correct, Bianca." Professor Juniper said. "This Pokedex is a high-tech device that automatically records the Pokemon you encounter." She grabbed a couple of more Pokedexs and held them while she walked to us. "Young Trainers, I want you three to visit many places meet all of the Pokemon in this region. So, now, this my request to you." All three of us stayed quiet. "Crymson, Bianca, and Cheren. You'll go on an adventure to complete the Pokedex, will you?"

"Oh, yes please!" Bianca squealed, but calmed down. "Erm, I mean...yes, ma'am." She giggled afterwards.

"I am oblidged to take in your offer, Professor Juniper." Cheren smilled.

I held my fist up halfway. "You can always count on us to help you on your research, professor!" I said. Muji thrusted his arm up in the air in agreement.

"All of you, thanks." Professor Juniper said, smiling. "You all have given me the best possible answer. Here is your Pokedex, one for each of you!" She handed each of us a Pokedex and stepped back a little. "Now the next step I will show you requires being outside, in the tall grass. Please meet me in Route 1, I will show you three how to catch a Pokemon, okay? Crymson, if you will excuse me?" The professor asked me.

"Oh, sure thing!" I stepped aside so the professor can go to the door over to Route one. We turned to see the professor waving at us before opening and closing the door. I smiled.

"S-so," Bianca spoke. "Since the professor asked us to help her complete the Pokedex, I guess it is OK to go on an adventure, right?" She lowered her head down. "Maybe...just maybe, if I explore around the region, I can find out what I want to do in life." Bianca smiled and nodded. "I think I would like that!"

"Certainly! We can travel wherever and whenever we want while we complete the Pokedex. But," Cheren eyed his Pokedex. "I have finally become a Pokemon Trainer." Judging by the sound of his voice, he seems determined.

"Not just you, Cheren. Me and Bianca as well." I said. I may day the I am a Pokemon Trainer, but, of course, I've been a Pokemon Trainer in the previous regions. But now, here in the Unova region, I am a Trainer with a fresh new start.

"Oh!" Bianca clasp her hands together. "For some reason, my heart his pounding!" She turned to me. "So, what are you and Muji going to do?"

"Osha, Osha?" Muji asked me. Sounds like he is asking me 'What do you think we are going to do?'. I pressed my thumb and index finger on my chin.

"Well..." I spoke. "I don't know the road beyond this point, but let's enjoy our journey one step at a time." I tipped my hat. "Let's go, guys!" I darted to the door, not even paying attention to Muji slipping off of my shoulder.

"Crymson, wait up!" Bianca yelled, hearing her footsteps from behind me. But I didn't stop, as soon as I opened the door, I did. I blankly stared straight, seeing my mom walking to the lab, until I was shoved down into the ground. "Ow...I'm sorry, Crymson." Bianca said, who is on top my back.

Muji came in front of me, wanting to know if I wad okay. "A bit rash, I say?" Cheren poked his head through the doorway.

"A-apparently..." I said as me and Bianca got up from the ground and brush the dirt off our clothes. I looked at my mother, standing beside me. "What brings you here, mom?" I smiled.

"I just came by, wondering how everything go in there? What did the professor had to say to you three." My mom asked.

"The professor asked us if we can help her on her research, ajd to complete a Pokedex." I held my own Pokedex to show mom. "We're just about on our way to meet the professor in Route one for a Pokemon capturing demonstration."

"Wow, how incredible!" She laughed. "Well, of course, I knew she was going to say that. But I am just stopping by over here to give you each a Town Map for the journey." My mom handed us a Town Map.

"Thank you!" Cheren, Bianca and I said in unison.

"Oh, and about your room, Crymson, you don't need to worry about it. I will have it tidy up in no time." My mom said to me.

"Thanks, mom!" I said. "These Pokemon sure do have the ability to destroy a room as small as my room." I laughed. I heard my mom and Bianca laughed along with me.

"Of course." My mom said. "Even if they destroy a room, they are so adorable. With Pokemon like your Oshawott by your side, you'll be safe wherever you go!" She eyed Bianca and Cheren. "I will let your parents know, just to make sure they won't worry about you being gone for too long."

"Thank you, Crymson's mom!" Cheren and Bianca said.

My mom placed her hands on my shoulders. "Well, I hope you will find lots and lots of places out there ypu like and become wonderful young adults. Even finding and befriending more Pokemon." My mom gave me a quick embrace. "Have a safe trip, Crymson. Be sure to stop by the house anytime. I will be rooting for you!" She turned around and head back home.

"Hmm..." Cheren spoke. "If I use this Town Map, I will always know where I am! I am thankful your mom gave this to us, it is certainly helpful." He eyed me with a small smile.

"I agree! But shoyld we be heading over to Route 1? The professor is waiting foe us there." Bianca said. "Oh, I know! I'll race you, Crymson!"

"Ha ha! Sounds like a challenge. You're on!" Me and Bianca set our marks.

"Guy, hold on..." Cheren said. But we were already running to Route 1.

**_(WHEW! Chapter 3 done in less than a day. :D I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Give me a review on the progress. Chapter 4 coming up!) _  
**


	5. Chapter 4

Me and Bianca are just close to being near the Route 1 sign. I was already ahead of her by a couple of yards. "I'm almost there!" I yelled. But I wasn't paying attention to what was around or behind me. "Just a few more feet and I will wi-" I didn't notice myself tripping over a root, sticking out of the ground. I fell down on my face, bending like a Skorupi. I heard footsteps going past me.

"Whoo-hoo! I made it!" I can hear Bianca cheering right in front of me. "Oh, are you okay, Crymson?" Bianca's footsteps grew louder as she came to my side.

"Mrrf..." I lift my head up to see Bianca. " I am fine, haven't tasted dirt before..." I hoisted myself with my arms, spitting the dirt out of my mouth. "I guess you did win the race, Bianca." I said, dusting off the dirt away from my clothing. As I brushed the dirt off of my right shoulder, I noticed Muji was not on it. I frantically looked around. "Muji?" No answer. "MUJI!?"

"He's over here, Crymson." Cheren said. "Plus, you left your Pokemon behind while you were racing with Bianca." I noticed Muji was being held by Cheren. "Seriously, Crymson. You need to be more careful with your Pokemon." He held Muji out with his arms straight in front of me. "What if becomes lost or gets taken away!?"

"Osha..." Muji bowed his head down as a sweatdrop appeared. He wiggled until he was free of Cheren's grasp, walking to the front of my feet and look up. "Oshawott, Osha!" He tapped his belly twice with his little white arm as a sign of staying strong.

"I'm sorry I left you behind with Cheren. I guess I did got carried away with rushing things." I said to Muji. "I hope you can forgive me, Muji."

"Oooooosha!" Muji thrusted his arm up to the air. I'll take that as a yes, I guess. I smilled as I knelt down and grabbed Muji, putting him on my left shoulder where he is most comfortable. I turned around to see the sign that says 'Route 1'.

"So, this is the way to Route 1, huh? Only a few steps from it." I said.

"Mm-hmm!" Bianca nodded. "As soon as we set foot on the route, our journey begins." She went quiet for a moment. "Maybe...maybe if we three are going to start on our adventure together, why don't we all take our first steps together?" Bianca suggested to me and Cheren.

"You know what, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. Since we all got our Pokemon together, we all start our journey together." Cheren said, showing a small smile. I nodded and smile in agreement.

"Well, what are we waiting for guys!?" Bianca thrusted her first up as a sign of encouragement. I went to the left side of Bianca as Cheren went to my left. "Are we ready?"

"Here we go!" Cheren said. We held hands as we stand our ground. "One..." He counted.

"Two..." Bianca followed along.

"Three!" I made the last call, signaling us to pass the sign as we marched our way to Route 1, and the start of our adventure. "At last, guys!" Anticipation has riled me up.

"This is so exciting!" Bianca started jumping. "This journey is going to be full of excitement, I can just feel it."

"It sure is." Cheren nodded. "Now, where is the professor?" Cheren surveyed the route, catching a glimps of a white coat near a patch of tall grass. "I see Professor Juniper. Let's not keep her waiting.

"Right!" I added. We walked our way to meet up with the professor, who is now going to give us another lecture. "Professor Juniper, I hope we have not kept you alone over here for too long."

"Oh, not at all, Crymson." The professor smiled. "I am glad that the three of you young Trainers are here. Now, here is my next lesson I will talk to you about, regarding the Pokedexs you have recieved." She began. "The Pokedex will automatically record and update a page whenever you encounter a Pokemon from out in the wild or from a certain Trainer." The professor held up her index finger. "However, the Pokedex is set up for you to obtain even more information when you catch a Pokemon." As soon as the professor was about to proceed in her lecture, a small, brown rodent kind of Pokemon poked its head out of the tall grass.

"Wow!" Bianca spoke. "What kind of Pokemon is that?"

"Well, in order to obtain the information," I said, rummaging through my back pocket for my Pokedex. "we bring out our Pokedex. Let me check." I raised the Pokedex to where the Pokemon is position as the Pokedex obtain the information.

_Patrat, the Scout Pokemon. As an extremely cautious Pokemon, they take turns shifting to maintain a constant watch of their nests. They feel more insecure without a lookout._

"Now that you have obtained information on that Pokemon, you are one step closer of completing the Pokedex. And speaking of catching a Pokemon, this Patrat is just in time for my next demontration." The professor said as she reached into her left pocket, of her lab robe, a Poke Ball. She turned around, facing the Patrat, and threw her Poke Ball into the air. "Minccino, go!"

"Min!" A little, cute, and fluffy chinchilla kind of Pokemon appeared a few feet in front of Professor Juniper, taking her stand as she wait for Professor Juniper to make her command.

"Alright, in order to capture a Pokemon you encounter, you must weakened it first. Let me show you how. Minccino, use Pound!" The professor commanded. We all watched the Minccino as she hopped over to the wild Patrat and gave ot a hard punch, sending it down to the ground. The wild Patrat got up, giving the Minccina a leery glare. Mincinno flinched, but held its guard. "Now that I have weakened my opponent," The professor took out another Poke Ball. "And with his strength down, I will use this to capture it." As quick as she can, Professor Juniper threw her Poke Ball towards the Patrat. The button part of the Poke Ball hit Patrat's head as an aura of red from it covered the Pokemon and sent it into the Poke Ball.

"Look, guys!" Bianca pointed to the moving Poke Ball. The button kept on blinking red, showing the processing capture. Even I am so anticipated to see the outcome of the capture, regardless of me being in battle. After a few shakes, the Poke Ball stopped. "You did it, Professor!" Bianca cheered.

"Hmm, impressive, if I do say so." Cheren said.

"Thank you, I am glad you enjoyed my little demonstration." Professor Juniper walked up to the Poke Ball the Patrat is captured in. She picked it up and put it in her pocket before walking back to us. "Now that you saw the tutorial, , let me give you a quick rundown, just to make sure you got the process." We nodded. "First, reduce the Pokemon's HP. Pokemon are the most difficult when they still have enough strength to break free. But, with useful moves that make a Pokemon asleep or paralyze will give you an added boost advantage. Aaaaaand!" She reached in her lab coat pocket as she held and gave each of us five more Poke Balls. "These Poke Balls are used to capture and carry Pokemon you've obtained."

"Thank you, Professor!" We all put our Poke Balls in our back pack.

"I really hope this lecture has helped you out on ypur journey. But for now, I must head over to Accumula Town, which is north of this route. Be careful and keep a watchful eye on your Pokemon's health when they are in battle. Be seeing you!" Professor Juniper gave us a wave while she walked her way to the north direction to the next town.

"Unfortunately..." Cheren sighed. "The professor has forgotten to mention that Pokemon will jump out of the tall grass. But she happens to be right, we have to be wary of our Pokemon's health. They are still a bit weak, but with more Pokemon battles, they are sure to get stronger and obtained new moves." Cheren adjusted hiss glasses. "Aside from that, I guess I need to head to Accumula Town."

"I should, too." Bianca nodded. "I'm really looking forward to this adventure, seeing new Pokemon. I hope I can catch them all. Plus, heading to the new town so I can find a market to get some more Poke Balls."

"Indeed." I added. "Besides, who knows what other Pokemon will be popping out of that tall grass. Right, Muji?" I eyed my Pokemon on my left shoulder.

"Osha, Osha!" Muji raised his arm up as a sign of a yes.

"Alright! Then let's go find more Pokemon." I began walking, and saw Cheren following me.

"WAIT!" Bianca's yelled halted us in one spot before turning to see her. "Listen, I thought of a great idea that would be fun for the three of us! Why don't co-"

"Bianca, first, we can't be playing any more games." Cheren interrupted. "Not only that, Professor Juniper is waiting for us in Acculuma Town. We can risk ourselves leaving the profe-"

"WILL YOU JUST LISTEN!?" Bianca interrupted Cheren, yelling loudly right near my left ear. Oww... Cheren blinked several times from Bianca's yell. "Seriously, Cheren! Learn to let other people talk for a chance." She crosses her arms, sighing to release the tension from herself before she spoke. "Why don't we all search around the route and find as many Pokemon ad we can. Than we can comparw how much Pokemon we caught when we head to the end of the route, including the Pokemon we recieved from the professor.

"Huh! That actually sounds like an interesting idea." Cheren smiled a little. "Plus, along with capturing Pokemon, we can obtain more information to the Pokedex for the professor's research. It'll definetly please her."

"Agreed." I spoke. "Until we reached Accumula Town, we will see who can capture the most Pokemon. I will make sure I have my Pokemon's energy regenerate by my Sitrus Berries." Of course, I never leave home without it.

"A very good meathod of keeping your Pokemon strong, Crymson." Cheren said. "I will make sure to use Potions to keep his health up." Cheren eyed Bianca. What about you, Bianca?

"Me and little Tepig will do our best to get a little more stronger. What's the worse that can happen?" Bianca giggled as she held her Poke Ball containing her Tepig. She made a determined expression and nodded. "Well, better go catch some Pokemon. See ya, Crymson!" Bianca walked off.

"I better head out, too. Time's a waisting and the professor is waiting at Accumula Town. Be careful out here, Crymson." Cheren chuckled before he followed Bianca. I turned to Muji.

"Well, Muji. I guess our journey together starts here." I held up a fist of determination. "I hope you are ready, Muji. Pokemon can't catch themselves, you know!" I laughed.

"Oooosha!" Muji raised his arm up happily. I eyed the route ahead as I tipped my hat down. I took a deep breath before setting foot on the tall grass, starting my journey anew. For a second, I heard some kind of roaring sound in my head. "Osha?" Muji spoke.

"Huh?" I held my hand to my head. "What was that just a second ago?" I tried hearing that same sound again, but nothing. "Did you hear some kind of roar?" I asked Muji.

"Osha?" I can tell Muji is a bit confused. I sighed.

"I must be hearing things..." I shook my head before proceeding to the tall grass. _What was that roar? And where did it come from?_

**_(Sorry about my inactivity, everyone. Because of my phone being shut off for a few days, I was able to rough draft more chapters. Enjoy this chapter, as Chapter 5 is in progress! n.n;;)_  
**


	6. Chapter 5 (In Progress)

**_(Coming Soon)_  
**


	7. Chapter 6 (Coming Soon)

**_(Coming Soon)_  
**


	8. Chapter 7 (Coming Soon)

**_(Coming Soon)_  
**


	9. Chapter 8 (Coming Soon)

**_(Coming Soon)_  
**


	10. Chapter 9 (Coming Soon)

**_(Coming Soon)_  
**


	11. Chapter 10 (Coming Soon)

**_(Coming Soon)_  
**


End file.
